


Joy Cometh In The Morning

by Esgalnen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accident, Extra Sensory Powers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Immortal, Major Character Injury, Multi, Not a Deathfic, Original Character Death(s), Reversing Death, supposed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: This is a sequel to lahrmh’s ‘The Accident’ because I could not in all honesty leave our favourite Captain in such depths of despair.  So  would read that story first before this one.  Lahrmh's story can be found on www.fanfiction.net under the title 'The Accident.'





	Joy Cometh In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309564) by lahmrh. 



Joy Cometh In The Morning

 

McCoy caught his friend as he collapsed, holding him strongly with one arm while he fumbled for a hypospray with his right hand.  Kirk shuddered in his arms as McCoy pressed the instrument against his neck and then just as suddenly sagged into unconsciousness. 

“I’ve got him, Sir,” Sulu said suddenly, on Kirk’s other side, supporting the semi-conscious man’s weight.

McCoy nodded quickly, “I’ll get the Captain beamed directly to Sickbay, if you could get a team beamed down to prepare Mr Spock to be returned to the _Enterprise_.”

“Aye, aye, Sir,” Sulu says, a tightness in his voice he can’t disguise.

McCoy gives him a taut nod, taps his communicator, speaks quietly and then both men dissolve in a shower of golden sparks.  Sulu turns, braces himself, taps his communicator.  Thirty seconds later he’s joined by two security officers, they too look as though the worst has happened.  Unable to speak, Sulu nods and then leads them into the darkness of the cave.

As they materialize in Sickbay, Nurse Chapel comes forward and helps McCoy lay the Captain on one of the biobeds.  McCoy examines his friend and satisfied for the moment that Kirk is sleeping, turns to Nurse Chapel, “I’m going down to the Transporter Room,” he says bluntly.

Spock’s body has been covered with a blanket and placed on a stretcher.  Sulu and the security team are just stepping down from the Transporter Pad as McCoy walks through the door.  Sulu looks up at McCoy, “We tried to give him some dignity-” he begins but McCoy cuts him off.

“You did fine, Mr Sulu,” McCoy replies, “you’d better get to the bridge.  I believe that you have the Conn.  I’ll escort the Security Team to Sickbay.”

Eventually Spock lies silent beneath the eerie glow of a stasis machine.  For a long time McCoy stares down at the tube before pressing the button and allowing it to slide out of sight.  Then he retires to his office hoping that he’ll be able to get drunk.

 

**ST ST ST ST ST**

 

The pressure in her head almost drove her to her knees.  Gasping for breath she leant against the bulkhead and waited for the feeling to ease.  Finally, she managed to stand upright and straightening her shoulders began to walk to Sickbay.

McCoy closed his eyes and sat back in his chair, a half-glass of blue Romulan ale in his hand.  A soft tapping on the open door made him look, “Lieutenant Lovell,” he forced a smile to numb lips, “how can I help?”

“Actually, Sir,” she began, “I believe it is I who can help you.”

McCoy’s eyes narrowed,”Are you offering me your body as some sort of anodyne, Lieutenant?  Because if you are-“

“No, Sir,” she replied, “I’m trying to tell you that Mr Spock should not be dead.”

To her surprise a harsh bark erupted from between McCoy’s lips, “I know he shouldn’t be dead – but the facts are that he _is_ –”

Sighing, Tess ran a hand over her face, “No, Sir, you don’t understand – something’s gone wrong with the Timeline.  A mistake.”  She stepped into the office and said urgently, “it _must_ be rectified.”

McCoy blinked at her and then sighed, “Have you been drinking some of Commander Scott’s illicit liquor?”

“No, Doctor,” Tess swallowed and took another step forward, “This.  Is.  Not.  Right.  It needs to be reversed – but I need your help to do that.”

McCoy’s eyes narrowed and he picked up a tricorder, “I’m going to need to examine you-“ he began, “I’m glad you came to see me-”

“Oh for crying out loud!” She snapped, “I’m not suffering some mental delusion Dr McCoy.  For the last time, something’s gone wrong in the Time Stream and it needs to be corrected.”

Dr McCoy regarded her quietly and then he said gently, “All right, something’s gone wrong with the Time Stream.  Now if you sit down here I can give you something-”

“You still don’t believe me,” Tess sounded exasperated, “what would be the one thing you could desire at this moment in time, Dr McCoy?”

“A mint julep,” he replied.

Nodding, Tess waved her hand across the desk and the drink materialized in front of him.  He stared at it and then said slowly, “Do that again.”

Five mint juleps later McCoy was sitting behind his desk, a guarded expression on his face, “Who – what are you?”

“I’m a member of something called the Q Continuum.”  She explained, “we have almost limitless powers; and not all of us use our best judgement when we exercise them.  I wanted to experience life on a Terran Starship – and what better ship than the USS _Enterprise_.”

McCoy eyed her warily, “Why don’t you just bring Commander Spock back to life.  Surely that would fulfil the requirements.”

Tess regarded him thoughtfully, and then said slowly, “Dr McCoy, would it surprise you to learn that there are Beings who oppose the crew of this ship; the Triumverate that you, Commander Spock and Captain Kirk have formed and even the ship herself.  She has a soul you know.”

McCoy leant back in his chair, “That’s hard to believe.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tess grinned wryly, “but because you have placed yourself firmly in the path of Righteousness; there are those who will be opposed to that – and anything they can do to any of you they will.  This has pleased them immensely – and we must not let Evil triumph.”

“So just to bring Commander Spock back to life would upset the Time Stream?” McCoy frowned.

“It would lead to Log Entries that you couldn’t explain,” Tess replied, “Starfleet would naturally try to discover who we are which my colleagues would take a dim view of; they might take reprisals.  We work in the Shadows and it is better if we are not discovered.  At least not yet.”

McCoy sighed again, “All right.  What do you want me to do?”

Tess smiled properly, “I have a plan to reverse time – but I need the Bridge Crew’s help.”

“I still don’t understand,” McCoy replied, “you could take time back couldn’t you?  Why do you need us?”

“Healing Commander Spock and bringing him back to life will take a great deal of power,” Tess replied, “and so will rearranging Captain Kirk’s memories so that he only remembers this whole incident as a nightmare.”

“But I thought you had limitless powers.”

“I put them aside for many years,” Tess explained, “I am out of practice and therefore cannot simply ‘wave my hand’ and everything will be accomplished.  I need the assistance of the crew of the _Enterprise_.  Specifically the Bridge Crew.  And I need you to back me up.”

McCoy nodded, “Very well.  Who do you want to speak with first?”

“Mr Scott first,” she replied, “and then Lieutenants Uhura, Sulu and Chekov.  I will need them all on board before we begin.”

McCoy sighed, “I had to sedate Captain Kirk on the Planet’s Surface, should I keep him unconscious?”

“Please,” Teresa replied.

McCoy looked uncomfortable, “I don’t like doing  this without Jim’s consent you know.”

Tess sighed again, “When all this is over he won’t remember it; not with any degree of coherence anyway.  He’ll only recall the past three days as you or I would a nightmare.”  _And so will you and the rest of the crew of the USS Enterprise_   She thought sadly.

McCoy nodded, “All right.  I’ll get Mr Scott in here and you can put your plan to him.  If he agrees then we’ll move on from there.”

“What happens after?” McCoy asked.

“I shall have to leave,” Tess responded, “I will not be able to remain as a member of the crew.”

“Too many questions?”

“It would be deemed as interference,” Teresa explained, “while the Q have allowed me to serve aboard this Starship; once my plan comes to fruition they will demand my departure from this ship.”

McCoy nodded, “What reasons would they cite?”

“Too much interference,” Tess replied, “they would regard this as meddling.”

“So if they had their way-” McCoy stopped as unbidden the thought formed in his head.

“Yes,” Tess replied, “they would allow this Timeline to continue as it is.”

For the first and only time in her life Tess saw white-cold fury blaze in Dr McCoy’s eyes, he swore loudly and she laughed, “Dr McCoy, language!”

“Yes, well,” he clarified, “they’re still bastards.”

“Absolutely,” she agreed, then she leant forward and whispered something in his ear.

“That too,” he agreed.

When the Bridge Crew came off duty, Dr McCoy summoned them to his private office.

“You can bring Commander Spock back to life?” Chekov gaped at her and Tess had to bite back a smile, “Then do it!  Why do you have to act like a _debil_?”

“Because I too am constrained by Laws,” Teresa replied, “much like your Prime Directive, and normally I would be forbidden to intervene.  But this time-”

“What’s so special about this time?” Sulu demanded.

“I could feel that the Time Stream was wrong,” Tess explained, “Commander Spock was not supposed to die here like this.”

Strangely enough it was Lieutenant Uhura who was the most stubborn, “How do we know that all this isn’t a lie?” she demanded, the dark eyes flashing. 

“You don’t,” Tess replied, “I can only give you my word – whether you all believe me or not is entirely up to you.”

“What’s your plan, Lassie?” Commander Scott asked.

“To use the gravitational pull of the star to slingshot the _Enterprise_ backwards in time; about three days should be sufficient.  Do you still have the shuttle?”

“It’s still on the planet,” Scott replied, “will you need it?”

“I can bring it aboard,” Teresa  replied, “It may be needed. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock can be transported down to the shuttle and then I shall bring Mr Spock back to life and gently alter the Captain’s memories.”  _And all of yours too, although you don’t know that yet._   She thought sadly.

“And us?” Sulu asked.

“Since I am bringing you into my confidence, I shall need all of you on duty when we begin the manoeuvres to take the _Enterprise_ around the star.”

Despite all of Dr McCoy’s gentle ministrations; it was Captain Kirk who would prove the most troublesome.   He would fight his way to consciousness only for Dr McCoy to sedate him again.   Teresa had entered the Sickbay to find the doctor standing next to the Captain’s bed muttering curses under his breath. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“He’s fighting my sedation,” McCoy replied, his eyes never leaving his friend’s face.

“I may be able to assist you with that,” Tess responded quietly.  She sat down on the bed and took one of Captain Kirk’s hands.  Heavy eyes opened to stare into hers, “Everything will be all right,” she promised, her blue eyes holding his hazel ones.  “Your ship is safe.”

His mouth moved, although no words emerged, she thought that he said “Spock.”

“He's safe too,” she promised, “as are you.”

A crooked smile touched Kirk's lips and his eyes fluttered closed.  Tess watched him for a few minutes and then gently laid her hand along the side of his face.  After about thirty seconds she lifted her head and regarded Dr McCoy thoughtfully.

“What the hell?” He growled.

“I've induced a deep sleep,” Tess explained.  “However, even I can’t hold him like this for any length of time.”

McCoy ran a hand across his face,  “ So what now?”

“I’m going to go and see Commander Scott in Engineering,” Tess replied, “ask him if we can bring everything forward about twenty-four hours.”

“Go,” McCoy ordered, “I’ll keep an eye on the Captain.”

Commander Scott was kneeling next to some contraption in Engineering, Teresa eyed it thoughtfully and then said, “May I ask what that is, Mr Scott?”

“There’s a possiblility that using a star to ‘slingshot’ this ship backwards in time could subject the hull to stresses that would tear it apart.  This device should countermand that.”

“Good.” She replied, “I came to ask if we could bring the whole operation forward twenty-four hours.  The Captain is fighting Dr McCoy’s sedation.”

Scotty looked thoughtful, “All right, lassie.  I’ll do as you ask.”

“Thank you Mr Scott,” Tess replied quietly.

Kirk knew that he was lying in sickbay, the slight antiseptic tang in the air and the beeping of machines.  He could hear McCoy speaking quietly to one of the nurses and wondered what had happened.  He forced open heavy eyelids and stared up at the ceiling, a name dropped into his head, _Spock! They’d left him on that damn planet - left him to die to save him_.  Nausea roiled through him and he rolled on his side, curling up in a ball.  Somehow, he never quite knew how he managed to get off the bed and stumbled to the door.  The whole room was bending and twisting like taffy; somehow he reached the desk, feeling the deck move beneath him.  He had almost reached the door when suddenly it opened and a young, raven haired, blue-eyed woman walked in. 

Thrown off balance he stumbled and would have fallen if her arms hadn’t reached out to grab him, as it was he somehow couldn’t keep his feet and they both ended up on the deck, him leaning against the bulkhead, her hands still gripping his upper arms. 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed, Captain,” she said gently.

“Had to-” he muttered, “got to get back to that planet.  Spock hurt.  Can’t-can’t leave him down there-”

“Everything will be all right, Captain,” she said softly, “I promise.”

And with her voice and touch Kirk found himself strangely reassured.  He swallowed against the dryness in his throat and asked, “Truly?”

“Most truly,” she replied, “in the name of all the Holy Ones.”

Then suddenly McCoy was there and they were helping Captain Kirk to his feet and back to the biobed.  As she turned to leave Kirk caught her hand, the hazel eyes bright with something she couldn’t quite identify, he swallowed again and she squeezed his hand, “As I said, Captain, everything _will_ be all right.  You need sleep and rest.  When you wake up all of this will be like a bad dream.”

A harsh laugh erupted from his throat, but he gave her hand a final hard squeeze and then obediently closed his eyes.  Tess watched him for a few moments and then quietly slipped out of the room, Dr McCoy following her.  To his surprise she slammed her fist into the desk and swore. 

“Is it really so bad?” he asked quietly.

She turned and for an instant he saw something in her eyes that frightened him, then it was gone and she shook her head, “It isn’t that.  As you pointed out, Doctor, he’s fighting the sedation - he’s even fighting my sedation - and that’s dangerous.”

“Yeah I know,” McCoy replied, “what now, Tess?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, “Leonard, I need to think.  I need to process this - on my own.”

“I understand,” McCoy replied, as she passed him, and aware that he was doing a very dangerous thing, he laid a hand on her arm, “Tess, whatever ideas you have, can I extract a promise from you?  That you’ll come and talk it over with me first?”

She looked down at his hand and nodded, “I promise.”

Two hours later she was sitting staring at one of the rose bushes in the Arboretum.  Her mind felt like a hamster in a wheel, going round and round with no visible solution.  It was Sulu who discovered her.  He spoke quietly, “Lieutenant Lovell, are you all right?”

She smiled tiredly at him, “Yeah, just a lot to think about - and a difficult choice to make.”

“About Mr Spock?”

“No! No,” she amended quickly, “just the when and how.  Circumstances seem to be conspiring against me.”

“How so?” Sulu asked.

“As you know, the Captain has been sedated since he was brought back aboard,” Tess explained, “but he’s fighting the sedation.  I found him half out of bed this morning.  I’m wondering if my first plan was the best solution.”

“What would be the other solution?”

“Remember the shuttlecraft was brought aboard the _Enterprise_? At Sulu’s nod she continued, “we could simply dispense with the slingshot effect entirely and stage the rescue aboard the shuttlecraft itself.”

“You could do that?” Sulu raised an eyebrow, and when she nodded he said, “it might be worth considering.  A slingshot around a star is a dangerous manouevre.”

“Even for this crew?” Tess smiled.

“For any crew,” Sulu affirmed. “Think about it, all right?”

“I will, Mr Sulu,” Tess smiled at him and then she was alone again.

Ten minutes later she knocked on the door of Dr McCoy’s office, he looked up and smiled when he saw Tess, “You look like you’ve had an epiphany,” he said.

“In a sense, yes,” she replied.  “I’ve been thinking that maybe a ‘slingsghot’ around the star might not be the best solution.  I’m told that it’s a dangerous manoeuvre even for an experienced crew such as this one.  I believe I have thought of another solution.”

“I would be interested to hear it.” McCoy said, setting his stylus down and leaning back in his chair.

“I’ve been speaking with Lt Sulu,” Tess replied, “it would appear that my first idea of performing a slingshot around the star was not the best idea. He’s told me that even with an experienced crew like that of the USS Enterprise it is still a dangerous manoeuvre.”

“So what is your plan?” McCoy asked his expression thoughtful.

“We could just use the shuttle,” Tess replied, “and then we won’t have to use this rather risky procedure.” McCoy tapped the stylus against his teeth, and surveyed her quietly. “That could work,” he remarked, “and you said that you would rearrange the Captain’s and Mr Spock’s memories?”

“Yeah,” Tess slumped down in the chair, and ran a hand across her face. “This is taking a lot more out of me than I would have thought.”

McCoy gave her a wry grin, “did you think you could just walk in here, do what you had to do and then walk out again?”

“Sort of,” Tess replied ruefully. “The Q really don’t interfere all that much. Once we join the Continuum, we don’t really interact with humans all that much. At least not on a one-to-one basis.”

“Another reason why you’re not going to be popular with them?”

Tess sighed and ran a hand across the face. “That’s part of it,” she acknowledged, “the other part is simply that Starfleet don’t know about us yet. I think most of the Q would prefer it that way.”

“Would they punish you for what you’ve done?” McCoy asked, “if so, you’d be better off staying with us.”

“That would not be possible whatever I decided to do,” Tess replied, “and you know it wouldn’t. You and Captain would have to report this in your logs; I would be subject to numerous tests by Starfleet and then possibly the Vulcan Academy Of Sciences. I would never be free ever again.”

“So, what is your plan?”

Tess regarded him silently select for a moment or two and then seating herself opposite spoke, “This is what I want to do –”

Thirty minutes later eight people stood in the shuttle bay, next to the opened batch of the damaged shuffleboard. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock's bodies were guided into the open bay on antiviral stretchers, and as gently as possible Commander Spock was lowered into the passenger seat. Captain Kirk, just rousing from the sedative, was placed at the helm.

Somewhat ironically, Tess noted that the name of this shuttle was ‘ _Caroline Herschel_ ’ and a slight smile curved the strong lips. McCoy regarded her quietly, “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she replied, “you’d better go Doctor.” He gave her a quick, slight nod and then she was alone. For a long minute she stood behind the two seats on the shuttle and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Then, shaking herself she stepped forward and laid her hands on Commander Spock’s shoulders. Drawing on all the power within her, and some from the universe itself, she pushed. There was a soft moan and a gasp from the seated figure in front of her and she knew she’d succeeded. Turning to the Captain, lolling unpleasantly against the restraints in the second chair, she gently laid her hands on the top of his head. He murmured softly but didn’t regain consciousness, for which she was grateful. She pushed again gently rearranging traumatic memories, making the last three days seem like a nightmare from Hell.

As she stepped away, she saw Commander Spock’s eyes were open; for one awful minute she thought that she’d failed and then his mouth moved ‘ _Thanks_ ’. She gave him the briefest of nods before she slowly vanished. Moving swiftly and unseen through the rest of the crew she carefully rearranged and modified the memories of the crew’s last thirty-six hours, and in so doing removed any and all evidence that Lieutenant Teresa Lovell had ever existed aboard the USS Enterprise. She had returned to the shuttle bay to see if her technique had worked when she became aware of another Q at her elbow.

“You did the right thing,” he said, “we can’t let them know of our existence – yet.”

“What about Mister Spock?” She enquired, “I think my technique was unsuccessful.”

“Mister Spock is that rare breed. Someone who knows when to speak and when to keep silent. I think on this occasion he will keep silent.” The Q pondered for a moment, and then he said “We’ll see you in the Continuum soon, Tess.”

“Yes,” she replied. And then she was alone again. She walked through the wall of the shuttle to see Doctor McCoy kneeling next to the Captain, “Jim? Jim can you hear me?”

“Bones?” Kirk’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up the face of his friend, “how – where did you find us?” Something flickered in the hazel eyes and he tried to jerk up right, “Spock!” He swallowed, “there was an accident – he’s been badly injured –“

“I believe my injuries are – superficial – Captain,” a dry voice said from Kirk’s left. Kirk’s head whipped round to see his friend regarding him gravely, “Spock! Thank all the gods! I – I thought –”

“I am well, Captain,” Spock’s dry voice interrupted. “I do believe you, however, have been injured.”

Kirk looked down at his arm, suddenly seeming to be aware of the colles fracture, “Must have hit the control panel a little too hard,” he muttered. Then McCoy was helping him to his feet, and with an arm around his waist he was guiding James Kirk away from the shuttle. Spock stepped down from the runabout and wondered about the slight female figure he’d seen standing behind their chairs. He could remember crashing on the planet, and Jim’s last frantic cry before the world gone black. He suspected that his injuries had been life – threatening if not fatal, yet no one seemed to remember this. A part of him wondered why he did, but then it occurred to him that for whatever reason this young woman had decided **not** to interfere with his memories. Perhaps she thought he didn’t remember.

He had taken two steps away from the _Caroline_ _Herschel_ when he heard her say, “I believe you can handle it, Mr Spock.”

He turned to see the young woman he knew as Lieutenant Lovell standing behind him, “You interfered with the Timeline?”

“I did,” she replied, “it was the wrong Timeline. I could feel it.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, and Tess bit back a smile. “It is hard to explain Mr Spock, suffice it to say that I am a member of something called the Q Continuum. We have certain talents. This was just one of them.”

“But you have to go,” Spock sounded almost compassionate.

“I’m afraid so,” she managed a rueful smile, “interfering in a Timeline is frowned upon by other members of the Q Continuum. I’m as powerful as them, so they won’t take any reprisals on you; but the punishment for doing this will be that I must leave the _Enterprise_.”

“Then may I wish you well Lieutenant Lovell,” Spock replied, “where ever you end up.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ‘Star Trek’ or the characters of Captain Kirk, Lieutenant-Commander McCoy, Commander Spock, Commander Scott, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Sulu and Nurse Chapel which are owned by CBS. I am taking them out of my shoe box to play with them for a while. Lieutenant Teresa ‘Tess’ Lovell is my own creation.


End file.
